


Surprise visitor

by tinytrash575



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hoodie stealing, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrash575/pseuds/tinytrash575
Summary: Stiles surprises Lydia by arriving early to visit her at college. Set shortly after the events of 6B.





	Surprise visitor

Lydia buttoned up her coat as she started walking down the sidewalk, the icy November winds chilling her skin mere seconds after stepping out the door. She strolled along, hair blowing in her face and her heels tapping against the pavement, running over her notes from class in her mind until the sound of her phone vibrating in her purse distracted her. Her eyes lit up as soon as she read the caller ID. Despite the fact that on most days, she and Stiles called each other several times a day, a smile still formed on her face as soon as his name flashed across her screen.

“Hey,” his voice said happily on the other end as soon as she picked up.

“Hey,” she replied, the ache in her cheeks from smiling starting to fade. “What’s up?”

“What?” he questioned loudly down the phone. “Has something got to be up for me to call my girlfriend now?” She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was in a good mood, she wondered if he was about to tell her why.

“Of course not, I just,” she replied, shaking her head and smiling. “I thought you’d be in class.”

“Well I’m not,” Stiles responded, causing Lydia to roll her eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing instead. For his program he spent four days a week in FBI headquarters and then had one day of classes. This day was usually a Friday, and involved a lot of work, so it seemed odd that he wasn’t in class right now. “But don’t worry, I’m still studying hard.”

“Sure you are,” scoffed Lydia in response. Stiles laughed.

“What about you?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

“Walking back to my dorm,” Lydia told him, pushing her purse up her shoulder where the handle had started to slip.

“You enjoying your walk?” asked Stiles, an almost sarcastic tone to his voice, like he knew that she wasn’t. After going to college, it felt like at least one fifth of their conversations involved complaining about the east coast weather, which had been an abrupt contrast to the constant sun of California.

“No, it’s freezing,” Lydia almost hissed as an answer, her cheeks slowly turning numb from the cold. “I hate this east coast weather.”

“Tell me about it,” Stiles replied.

“You better bring an extra hoodie when you come tomorrow,” Lydia playfully demanded down the phone, cringing as a strong breeze blew down the back of her coat, making her mentally fume over the fact she hadn’t brought a scarf out.

“I barely have enough for myself since I lost one the last time I came to visit,” argued Stiles, an incredulous tone to his voice. “And by lost I mean you totally stole it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lydia replied hastily, making it obvious that she had, in fact, kept his hoodie. They’d seen each other in person twice since they travelled back to college together. At Halloween, Lydia came to stay with Stiles for the weekend and they went out with his roommate, which had been the first party either of them had been to since starting college. Stiles then flew up to stay with Lydia on the weekend before the two year anniversary of Allison’s death. It was still a tough time for both of them, so they wanted to see each other. They’d spent the whole weekend laying in Lydia’s bed watching movies on her laptop. She’d worn the hoodie the whole time.

“I bet it’s slumped over the back of your desk chair as we speak,” Stiles responded, drawing out the last three words.

“No,” argued Lydia.

“Yes,” Stiles replied, determined to get the truth out of her.

“It’s not,” Lydia told him, trying to sound as dignified as she could. “It’s in my closet.”

“I knew you had it,” exclaimed Stiles loudly. Lydia could practically feel the smugness radiating through the phone.

“Alright, so I have your hoodie,” she admitted defeat, trying to think of a rebuttal to make the encounter a little less satisfying for Stiles. “Don’t you have like a hundred others?”

“I don’t think I’d fit that many in my closet,” he said slowly, taking her exaggeration as literal to annoy her further. Although, she’d helped him empty his closet at home when they were packing up his stuff, and he did have an awfully large number of hoodies. So while he may not have been able to fit a hundred of them in his closet, he still owned more hoodies than was considered reasonable to most people.

“You know what I meant,” Lydia replied quickly, her voice almost harsh as she rolled her eyes. She pursed her lips as he chuckled down the phone at her, pushing some hair out of her eye with her free hand as the wind was whipping it into her face again.

“Fine, I’ll bring an extra hoodie for you,” Stiles said, the warmth of laughter still lingering in his voice. “Although I was kind of hoping to be taking back the one I left, not giving you another one.”

“Who says I’ll keep this one?” questioned Lydia.

“Really?” Stiles answered sarcastically. Warm heat blossomed in her cheeks as Lydia frowned at her own predictability. She knew the exact incredulous expression Stiles probably had on his face on the other end of the line, eyebrows raised and head slightly tilted.

“Shut up,” she hissed playfully at him. “I can practically see the expression on your face right now.”

“Then stop stealing my clothes,” he responded, getting louder with each word.

“Never,” she argued, both of them laughing afterwards. A second of silence passed before Stiles created a new topic of conversation.

“Hey, are you close to your dorm?” he asked Lydia.

“Yeah,” she replied, turning the corner at the top of the street her dorm building was located on “just turned onto my street. Why?”

“Maybe I want to Skype you,” he answered warmly. She could tell he was smiling.

“We’re talking right now,” she responded.

“Yes,” he said slowly in consideration before launching into his point. “But talking to you isn’t the same as seeing your face.”

“You’re gonna see me tomorrow,” Lydia replied softly, unable to keep herself from smiling.

“I can’t help it if I like to look at your face,” Stiles replied, which made Lydia laugh.

“Well I’m about to hang up,” she told him, a wide smile still plastered on her face as she pulled one of the handles of her purse off her shoulder so she could reach inside it. “I need to grab my key.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied quietly. “See you soon.” The smile that had only just started to disappear came to life again on Lydia’s face as the warmth in his words spread a matching warmth in her chest. She was so excited to see him tomorrow. Since it was the last weekend of November they both knew that exams and deadlines would soon be approaching, and that they probably wouldn’t get chance to see each other again until they went home for Christmas. Her nerves tingled with anticipation as she thought about his arrival.

“See you soo….” Lydia began to say as she started up the steps at the front of her dorm building, her eyes on her purse as she retrieved her key. Words stopped coming out of her mouth when she took her eyes of her purse and looked up at the main entrance, and saw Stiles stood in front of the door. “Oh my god!”

“Surprise,” he exclaimed loudly as she stood staring at him, his arms outstretched and a large backpack sat at his feet, his phone still in his hand.

“Oh my god,” Lydia repeated, hanging up the call and shoving her phone in her purse before speeding up the steps and launching herself into his arms.

“When did you get here?” she asked after kissing him firmly on the lips, struggling to talk through the painfully wide smile that had burst its way across her face.

“Like an hour ago,” he answered happily, the smile on his face mirroring hers and the flush of pink in his cheeks making face look warm, which Lydia knew was not the case since his cheeks had felt like ice against hers as she’d kissed him.

“But you weren’t supposed to be coming until tomorrow,” Lydia continued, finding herself fighting the urge to giggle in delight. She couldn’t believe he was here early.

“Well I managed to get away this morning,” Stiles explained, his eyes soft as she met them.

“But your class work?” Lydia asked.

“Done,” Stiles stated. Lydia’s excited expression dulled for a second as she shot him a questioning look, wondering what he’d done to get away so early.

 “I may have talked my professor into giving me the class content early,” he explained, drawing out the ‘may’. “And missed a few hours sleep to get it all done, but it was totally worth it.”  Lydia shook her head at him, laughing slightly before moving closer and resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she sighed, leaning into the soft material of his thick jacket as his arms tightened around her.

“Me too,” he replied, squeezing her gently as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck. After they stood like that for a minute, Lydia suggested that the two of them head inside since it was so cold. As they we’re heading up the stairs to Lydia’s room, Stiles pulled off his jacket and gave the hoodie he was wearing underneath to Lydia, telling her to exchange her coat for it once they were inside. She laughed, jokingly stating that she hoped he wasn’t very attached to it before letting them into her room.

 


End file.
